Celestial Splash
by Raven and Phoenix
Summary: My name is Cyan. My mother was a Celestial wizard while my father was a water mage. I inherited both of their magics. This is my journey as I travel the world, make friends, defeat enemies, and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do mot own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs. My main OC will be mostly replacing Yukino. However, Yukino still has a role in the story.

My story begins in a small port town called Hargeon. It was the year X784. I sit in my seat and wait for the train to pull into the station. It only takes a few seconds for me to here the alarm that tells the passengers to get off. While leaving the train, I pass by a blue cat and a man with salmon hair. The boy looks like he is going to blow chunks, he must get motion sickness. Man that sucks. The least I can do is help. "Water Sooth." A bluish green magical circle appears. A sprout of water shoots from it and envelops the man in water. The water then seeps into his skin leaving the man with a greenish bluish glow. The sickness in his face lessens and he seems to get his bearings.

I turn to leave the train when the cat speaks. "Thanks Mister."

"Don't mention it." I give the cat a slight wave and then walk out. "Okay Cyan there is only one more stop until we reach Magnolia. Might as well see what this port town has to offer." With that in mind I make my way to the market.

There are many different shops in the market district. There is a restaurant called 8- Island restaurant, but there is a cart for vegetables, fruit, and meat. However what really interests me is the magic shop. It is sad that they only have one but beggars can't be choosers. I approach the building just as a pretty blonde steps out although she does not look too happy.

I open the door, and an old man comes to greet me. "Hello and welcome to my humble abode."

"Hi, my name is Cyan. I am a mage, and I was wondering if I could look at your wares."

The old man smiles. "Well certainly. However, not even 10% of Hargeon uses magic, so I might not have what you are looking for."

"That is fine. I will just look around." I first go to the clothing section. The garb I have on just won't cut it. I only have some civilian close, because I forgot to pack properly. I find a good outfit and bring it to the counter. "Do you have a fitting room?"

"Yes it is through that curtain." My eyes follow his finger until I see the room. I give a quick thanks and go change. I quickly strip and admire my body. I have a 6 pack and a toned torso with strong muscles on my arm. My eyes are a nice brown color, and my hair is a light grey color. After admiring myself I decide to get only takes 10 minutes to put on my attire. I step out of the room with a smile. I am wearing a thin blue robe with yellow accents. The robe is tied at the waist with a light green ribbon. The robe is keen length with the slits allowing other people to see my chest and legs. The arms are loose and hang a bit past my hands. I also have on some black form fitting jeans. To finish off my look I have on black gloves and black boots. I love this outfit and of course it is all resistant from damage such as tearing or burns. I go back to the rack and pull out 5 more sets.

I place them on the counter, and then I head over to the book section. I quickly scan through the books looking for anything that peaks my interest. There are two. I pull the first one out **Water: Healing Spells for Water Mages**. This is a godsend. I mostly just use offensive and defensive water spells. My only healing spell is Water Sooth. This will help round out my skills and help keep my friends next book that I found was **Wind: How It Can be Used for Support and Defense**. This will be helpful for my partners; I was about to leave when I spotted one more book **Transformation Magic**. Hey why not this will be good for someone back home. I go back to the man and place the books on the counter.

The next thing I get is a weapon. My last whip is broken. There are quite a bit of whips. I choose one that has blue and green design and a petal shaped end. It is about 10 feet long so it will do. I quickly wind it and place it with my other purchases.

"Will this be all young man?"

"Um I was wondering if you have any gate keys?"

"Are you a Celestial Mage Mister?"

"Yep I am." I pull my hand into the robe and pull the key ring from my waist and pull out the five keys that I have. Two of them were gold, one was black, and two were silver.

"That is quite the collection. May I ask which ones you have?"

"Sure. The two gold keys are Libra of the Heavenly Scales and Pisces the two fish. The Black one is Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer. The two silver keys are Aquila the Eagle and Lepus the Hare."

"That is a wide variety, with both abilities and the rarity. I do have some keys right here." He gestures to the display box. They only contain Canis Minor, but every celestial spirit has worth.

"I would like this one." I say as I pick one up. The moment my hand touches it a pink hue is released. However both Cyan and the Shop owner do not notice.

"Okay plus all of these other purchases the total comes out to 3.6 million jewels."

"Wow that is a lot. I am lucky that I saved up a lot of money." I pull out the required amount and hand it over. "Thank you so much."

"Wait since you bought so much I will throw in this shrinkable trunk in for free." He grabs all of my things and places them in the trunk. Then he applied a magic circle that shrunk the trunk. He handed it over, and I put it into a secret pocket on the inside of the robe. I start to make my way to the door when the owner again stops me.

"Just one moment. There is also this." He pulls out another gate key. It is silver.

"That is the key for Delphinus the Dolphin." I say with surprise. The key has not been seen in action for 30 years.

"Yes Delphinus has been waiting for a promising owner. The girl that came in earlier held promise, but she still has a little growing up to do. I think that you would make a great owner. The key is yours for 4 thousand jewels."

Without hesitating I give him the money and make my way out of the shop. I leave with a big smile. I did not expect much out of that shop, but I actually got a lot of useful things.

Since the train will not be coming anytime soon, so I just start to wander. I end up on a bridge that over looks a town square. There is a large gathering of girls fangirling over a man with a purple cape and purple hair. Might as well check it out.

I hope over the ledge and land next to the group. I have seemed to gain the attention of the man. In the crowd is the girl from the shop. I see on her belt her key ring and whip. Wow is it me or does all celestial wizards use whips. But back to the point. I whistle at the amount of gold keys that she has. I enter the crowd of girls to stand next to the girl with blonde hair. I take a good look at the man. He seems very familiar. I then feel a slight tug in my chest. What is happening? My heart starts to beat faster. I start to feel hot all over. What type of magic is this? I refuse to believe that I think this guy in front of me is hot. The guy in question seems to have noticed that I am being affected. He flashes me a smile, and I feel a pulse of magic hit me. I am falling more and more into this spell. I refuse to be subjugated to this magic. I pulse my magic and the magic that tried to ensnare me receded. I pant a bit from the attack. No one has seemed to notice that they are under a magic spell. It is then that I see the source of the magic. It is a charm magic ring. Those things have been banned for years. Whoever this guy is, he must have gone through a lot of trouble to get this ring.

No matter I will just have to correct this injustice. I grab Libra's key, but before I can summon her the man from the train burst through the crowd. "IGNEEL!" He shouts in excitement. However his excitement soon turns sour. "Who the hell are you?" With the distraction I put Libra back.

The reaction is instant. All of the trapped girls except the blonde attacked the man. It looked like a total beat down. Although these girls were civilians, they could pack a punch. Ouch that girl just kicked him where the sun does not shine.

"Okay girls it is fine. He did not mean any harm. My name young man is Salamander." He takes a pen and a paper out and signs it. "Here" however his jaw drops when he notices that the man is already walking with indifference. This unleashes the rage inside the girls again and they attack once more.

"Okay girls enough. I wish to invite all of you to my private party on my yacht. I hope to see you all there. **Red Carpet**. He snaps his finger and a purplish fire awakens underneath him, and he rides it way. Well I am glad he is gone, but I will have to find a way on to the ship. I get a bad vibe from him.

The blonde walks over to the man on the ground. "Thanks for the help."

"What?" The guy asks confused.

"I know this must sound like crazy. But that guy was a mage. He was using forbidden magic called charm magic. It ensnares all those that can feel attraction to the user to feel love for them. However the weakness to the magic is awareness. When you interrupted it broke the spell. So thanks for it."

"Yeah no problem." He gets up but winces. "Man what is wrong with those girls. You think they were mages."

"I believe that I can help with that." They both turn to me.

"You're the man that helped me on the train. Thanks."

"You are welcome. Hold still." I raise my hand. " **Water Sooth**." Water enveloped him and healed the minor injuries that he had.

"Thanks. How can I repay you?"

"You do not need to. To be honest that guy also caught me, but I guess you could say that you helped me get away."

"Oh I should repay you guys. How about lunch my treat."

"Sure. I am Cyan like the color of my magical circles." I give her a smile, which she returns.

"My name is Lucy."

"I am Natsu and this is Happy." Natsu points the cat.

"Hi." The cat says. It sprouts its wings and lands on Natsu's head. Hm oddly familiar.

"Well I know the perfect place for lunch. Follow me." They follow and I lead them to 8- Islander. I open the door and greet the hostess. "Table for 4." She points me to a booth and we sit down. Natsu and Happy end up ordering everything on the menu. Twice. The way they eat is as if their mouths are vacuums.

"Well guys I might not look like it but I am a mage to." She pulls out her gate keys. "These are called gate keys. I use them to summon Celestial Spirits. See I am a Celestial Wizard. I harness the power of the constellations to do battle. But since I see my spirits as friends I fight along side them." She smiles and I nod. It is good to find another Celestial Wizard that values their spirits. "Well I'm not in a guild or anything. Which means I can't be an official Wizard." She stared at Natsu and Happy who were still eating "Oh you probably don't know what a guild is. Well a guild is a place where a wizard can go to find jobs, connect with other mages, and learn magic."

Natsu just continues to stuff his face. I wonder when she is going to realize that he is a mage. Oh well. "So Natsu what brings you to Hargeon?" I ask.

With his mouth still full he answers, "Well I heard a rumor that Salamander was in town. I was hoping that it would be Igneel."

"Who is Igneel?"

"He is the coolest. He is scaly, and he breathes fire."

"So Igneel is like a dragon. That is cool." Lucy says.

Happy swallows the food that is in his mouth and then wipes his face. "No you got it all wrong. Igneel is not like a dragon. He is a dragon." He says pointedly and then continues to eat.

What? "You guy thought that a big fire breathing dragon would be in this small town." Lucy chastises them,

Before the can argue back they seem to take in her words and freeze with shock.

"Well guys it has been fun, but I really got to go now so it was nice to meet you." She then put some jewels on the table, enough to cover the food bill. She walked towards the entrance. However she stopped when she noticed the hostesses face. She turned to see Natsu and Happy on the floor.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD. WE ARE NOT WORTHY OF YOUR KINDNESS."

"Guys it is okay. You helped me, so I gave you food." She said while waving her arms around.

Natsu turned to Happy and said, "Well I feel really bad because we did not really do anything."

"Aye."

"Oh I know." He pulls out the Salamander's autograph. "Here you go." He hands it to her and gives her a wide grin.

She however throws it on the ground. "I don't want that. Look it is okay. We are even. I will just be going." She quickly left with out a word.

I quickly walked around the two on the floor. "I will be taking my leave as well. It was nice to meet you." I gave a brief wave and headed out. The fresh air hit my face and I breathed it in. Well what to do. The train will come in about two hours. Well I guess I could make contracts with my new keys. I make my way down to the water.

It only took me about 20 minutes to get to seaside. When my boots hit the line where the sand met water I decided to stop. Which one first? I think the Canis Minor first.

I grab the key from inside my robe. "I a summoner of the Celestial powers, I need assistance in my journeys. I beckon the spirit of Canis Minor to aid me as a faithful partner. Open gate of the Lesser Doggy: Canis Minor." I pour Celestial magic into the key. There was a bright light and when the light died there was a pink spirit in front of me.

"Hi my name is Cyan. I am your summoner. I want to make a contract with you. Would you be willing to do this?" The spirit thought for a minute before nodding. "Okay perfect. First the contract are you free Mondays?" A nod. "Tuesdays?" Another nod. "Wednesday" This time it was a shake. "Okay Thursday and Friday?" Two nods. "And the weekends?" Two more nods. "Okay that about sums it up. I guess I should give you a name. Um what is your gender? Lift one arm for male and two for female." The spirit lifted both of her hands. "Okay perfect how about Plush? Do you like Plush?" Plush nodded her head. I will let you know if I need you. Close gate of Canis Minor." Then Plush disappeared.

Okay time for the next one. I pulsed my magic. Two small cyan magic circles sprung my feet and I walked on top of the water. I took several steps until I was surrounded by water. I then sat and crossed my legs. I pulled out Delphinus. I raised my hand. " **Water Sphere**." A small bubble of water floated in front of me. I then placed the key into the bubble.

"I a summoner of the Celestial powers, I need assistance in my journeys. I beckon the spirit of Delphinus to aid me as a faithful partner. Open gate of the Dolphin: Delphinus."

A flash of light flooded the water. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them and a dolphin was in front of me. "Hello Master."

"Hello Delphinus."

"I know you wish to make a contract with me. I give you my full blessing to summon me when ever you want."

"Thank you Delphinus. I love having you as my spirit. I will call you when I need you."

"I will be seeing you Master."

"Close gate of the Dolphin." Delphinus left, and I was left alone on the water. I did not realize that when I finished that it would be nighttime. Well time to get back to shore. I stood and turned around. But just as I was about to go back when I noticed the Yacht that Salamander was talking about. It was far of the shore and in the air was a blue cat and a man with salmon hair heading towards the boat. I wonder what that is about.

I calmly walked to the large boat. It took about two minutes to reach it. I took the whip attached to my hip. I gave it a few swings before I launched it at one of the bars on the top of the boat. The end of the whip wrapped securely around the bar, I then walked up the side of the boat. When I landed I could here talking.

"What are you doing? That is sleep magic?" I start to walk to the voiced. When I reach the end of the hall I can see Lucy in a burgundy dress talking to the Salamander.

"Why aren't you a perceptive one? Yes it is sleep magic."

"Who are you? Are you even from Fairy Tail?"

"Well it does not matter if you know or not so no I am not." He snaps his fingers. "Boys come on out." On queue many men come out behind the curtain with unconscious girls over their shoulders. "You see Lucy it does not matter what you know because you will be joining these girls at Bosco as slaves." He throws his head back in a large laugh.

"Well you made a big mistake in underestimating me." She reaches for her keys. She pulls out a golden key, but before she can open the gate a purple whip grabs the key. "No my gate keys." She tries to reach for them, but some men hold her still.

Bora brings the keys to him. "Listen up boys this is a magic lesson. These are Celestial gate keys. They can only be contracted to one person. So they are completely useless to us. However because Lucy does not have possession of her keys, she will not be able to use then." He walks to the edge of the boat. "Now then just to get rid of these."

Salamander throws the keys as far as he can into the ocean. "No my keys!" She starts to tear up a bit. "I will make you pay." Just suddenly something crashes through the roof of the yacht. It is Natsu and Happy.

"Happy go get Lucy." It is the only command that Natsu can give before he succumbs to his motion sickness. Happy gives conformation on the order, and flies away from the boat with Lucy. I guess it is my turn to act.

I walk out of my hiding spot. "Well done guys that was quite the show. Too bad I have to end it." I say while clapping.

"Who the hell are you?" Some guy asked.

"Men don't worry. I got this. I remember you. You were the male in the crowd of girls. I doubt you will be much of a fight because you barely put up a fight against my charm magic." With that more and more of his men started to laugh at me.

I leaned down to check on Natsu. He was fine, but he just kept mumbling Fairy Tail over and over again. "Don't worry. I will handle this."

Apparently me talking to Natsu pissed the Salamander off. "Don't turn your back to me. **Hell Prominence**." A large beam of purple fire headed to me.

" **Water Wall**." My cyan magic circle appeared over my mouth. I released a large torrent of water that quickly spread out to cover both Natsu and I. The beam hit the wall and continued to push, but the water wall was so strong soon enough the beam dissipated. "Let me tell you something "Salamander." You might have had a chance on land, but out here in the ocean, we are in my domain. There is no way you will win. **Water Tentacles**." 8 tendrils of condensed water formed around me. "Come ate me."

The men refused to move, so I went on the attack. I shot 4 tendrils out to smash into 4 men. They blasted off into boxes. I moved two tendrils to grab two men from moving. I lifted them high into the air and threw them at each other. It seems that some people realized that they needed to fight back.

 **"Red Rain**."

" **Wind Slicer**."

" **Earth Boulder**."

A tri combo of fire, earth, and wind headed my way. But I was not scared. " **Water Sphere**." The 8 tendrils combined into a sphere of water that completely surrounded me and protected me from harm. When the attacks hit my sphere proved to be better. Just as I was about to retaliate I saw a large wave heading towards the ship. This must be the power of Aquarius, cool. "Well it seems that we must be going." I quickly grabbed Natsu and leaped over the edge. As we decent I shouted, **Water Surf**." Water surf gave me the ability to move over quickly moving water without falling in. As I carried Natsu, we rode the wave that pushed the boat to the beach. It took us less than 30 seconds to reach shore.

Once we touched the sand Natsu seemed to gain his vitality back. "Thanks Cyan for getting me off that death trap." With a quick smile he was off to the bell tower of the town, where the boat crashed. Not wanting to miss any of the action, I chased after him. It did not take long until I ran into Lucy and Happy on the beach.

"Hey guys." I said as I waived.

"Oh Cyan what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well I was on the boat that you catapulted into town." I said. She at least had the decency to flush.

"Oh uh sorry about that. Aquarius goes overboard a lot."

"It is all good. I think Natsu is about to confront Salamander. We should watch."

"Wait shouldn't we help. Natsu is just one person." Lucy argued.

"No Natsu is fine. He is a really strong mage." Happy insisted.

We watched as Natsu entered the smoke and confronted the Salamander. We were close enough to be able to hear what was being said.

"Fairy Tail. You are in Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned.

Salamander looked at him with anger. "Yes I am. My master will hear about what you have done to us."

"Really. I find that hard to believe." He then whips his cloak off. "Because I am a member of Fairy Tail, and I have never seen you before."

"Wait Natsu is a Fairy Tail mage?" Lucy shrieked.

"Yep so am I." Happy points to the green Fairy Tail insignia on his back.

"Wait Bora-" a henchmen says.

"Don't say my real name." The man now identified as Bora shouts.

"But Boss I think it is him. He is from Fairy Tail and he has pink hair with that white scarf. It is the real Salamander!" The henchmen shout and then run. Well that won't do. I quickly ensnare them in water bubbles to keep them from getting away.

"So this is Bora." Happy says.

"Wait who is Bora?" Lucy asks.

"That is Bora the Prominence. He used to be apart of the Titan Nose Guild, however he was kicked out for bad behavior." I tell her. We all go back to watching Natsu face Bora.

"I will make you pay for slandering the guild of Fairy Tail." He tries to charge an attack when Bora releases a stream of hot purple fire. Lucy screams and tries to go help Natsu, but we hold her back. She resists but we just point. She looks to see Natsu eating the flames. "Man this is the worst tasting fire I have ever eaten."

"What Natsu can eat fire?" Lucy asks.

"Yes Natsu has a rare form of magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel taught it to him. It gives his lungs, body, and mind to use the abilities that a fire dragon can use. Also because of his magic he can regenerate lost magic by eating the element of his magic, which is fire." Happy explains.

"Now have a taste of my magic. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**." Both of his fists were covered in fire as he continued to punch Bora further into the sky. "Now feel my breath attack." He put both of his hands in front of him. " **Fire Dragon's Roar**." A red magical circle appeared and a hot red stream of fire shot out and hit Bora. When the fire finally dispelled Bora was down for the count, but the town also took a large hit. This is not good. Just then we hear the sound of many boots. We all looked to see the army not far behind us.

Immediately Happy takes flight and Natsu grabs both Lucy's and my hand. "Come on we have to hurry." He takes off as fast as he can.

"Where are we going Natsu?" Lucy yells.

He looks back and smiles at her. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right." She nods. "Well come on!" He shouts with excitement.

And with that we ran all the way to Magnolia. This was the start of my journey, and I loved every moment of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail just my OC.

It only took us a couple of hours to get to Magnolia seeing as that Hargeon is close to Magnolia. After about the first half, we stopped running. Through out the whole journey we talked a lot in order to get to know one another. We talked about all the small things one needs to form bonds. Fore example we had a 20 minute conversation about why pork is better than chicken. It was quite the blast.

When we reached Magnolia it was quite a sight. It was like the city reflected every happy thought. It is always amazing to see Magnolia again. We walk swiftly, well in Happy's case fly, towards a building with Fairy Tail insignia flags. It was quite large actually with three stories high it was quite impressive.

Our entrance was grand. Natsu kicked in the door while yelling, "We've made it back alive!" Happy gave a were back greeting. The reaction was not what I was expecting. Almost nobody reacted other than a couple of welcome backs. It was like they were used to this.

"Hey Natsu heard you were causing a fuss in Hargeon-" the guy did not get to finish because Natsu kicked him in the face.

"You lied about that Salamander thing! I am going to kick your butt!" Natsu said while continuously hitting the guy.

When Natsu stopped hitting him the guy responded, " Hey don't get mad at me I only heard a rumor that the Salamander was going to be in Hargeon."

"It was just a rumor!" Natsu yelled. This must have boiled Natsu's blood because before you know it everyone in the guildhall was fighting, even poor Happy. I was astounded by the sheer amount of violence. Lucy however had glazed over eyes. I think being in Fairy Tail must have made her so happy she forgot what was happening.

Amidst all of the fighting I heard, "So Natsu is finally back huh!" I turned to find a half naked guy. My heart almost jumped out of its chest. "It is time we settled things once and for all." He said as he stalked towards the crowd of fighting mages.

"Gray your clothes." The words came from a girl with a blue bra and brown pants on. She was swirling what I could only assume was wine in a glass. Gray gave the girl an excuse and continues to the battleground. "See this is why I don't date the men of this guild. They have no class." She then proceeded to guzzle beer from a barrel. I am not going to lie. I was slightly impressed that she did not pass out when she was done.

Gray continued to antagonize Natsu for a fight, but Natsu refused to until Gray put on more clothes. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over Lucy and I. We both turned to see a mountain of a guy. I am pretty sure his muscles had muscles. "It is only noon and you boys are whining like spoiled babies. I am a real man you want me to prove it to ya." I thought he was here to stop the fighting not join it.

However he was shut up when both Natsu and Gray punched him in the face and sent him flying. Wow that was easy. "Geez it is so noisy around here." Lucy and I turned to see a man in a green parka with orange hair and sunglasses. I got to admit he is hot. He was surrounded by love struck girls, so obviously straight oh well. Then a mug came and hit him square in the forehead. The girls squealed with worry. "I am going to join the fight, but I am fighting in your honor." He then shuffled off to fight. Is it me or is everyone a little crazy here.

"Hi are you guys new here?" We both turned to see a barmaid with white hair and a long red dress.

"Um don't you think we should stop them?" Lucy asked while gesturing to the fighting guild members.

"No I just leave them to themselves. More often than not the fight dies off." She responded. "Besides-" she started to stay before that huge man was thrown into her. From beneath him she continued, "I think it is kind of fun." Just before some white thing floated out of the girl.

Lucy went into full panic mode. While waiving her arms around she shrieked, "don't die Mirajane!" The moment of worry was however cut short when someone ran into Lucy. It was Gray and he had on no clothes. He made no move to cover himself up as Natsu swung his boxers around. A blush pushed itself to the front of my cheeks. It was quite a site to see. I could understand why he was not embarrassed to be seen naked. With equipment like that who would. Stop Cyan these are not good thoughts. I immediately covered my eyes and wondered further away trying to think Gray's naked body out of my head.

However I could still hear them. "Give me back my underwear you jerk!" Gray yelled. He must of propositioned Lucy because the next thing he said was, "excuse me miss can I borrow your underwear?" Why ask that? Why not just ask for something to cover you with like a jacket or a sweater. I am brought out of my thinking when I hear "watch out!" I turn to see flying towards me in all of his naked glory. We collide and roll a couple times. What I did not expect to happen was to have lips on my own. I froze for a second to take in what was happening. Gray was on top of me and he had his member firmly pressed into my abdomen, and his lips were on mine. I did the only thing that I could, I freaked.

I immediately pushed Gray off of me and took my robe off. I threw it at him so that he could cover up. I then grabbed one of my gate keys. "Open gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra." A bright light overtook the guild, and then it faded in its place was a girl with ox horn styled hair. She was wearing a green and yellow bra and skirt. She had a piece of fabric that covered her face. In her hands were two gold scales.

"Yes Master."

"You know what to do."

"Of course. **Gravity Magic: X100**." The effect was immediate everyone except Libra, Cyan, and Gray hit the floor instantly. All they could do was lift their heads.

"There at least there is no more fighting." I dust myself off. "You all should at least have the decency to not fight when you have guests." I told everyone off.

"That is enough Cyan." Called a old man from the second floor. "Thank you for stopping the fighting, but please release the guild members."

"Libra."

"Okay **Gravity Magic: Normal**." In an instant everyone was on his or her feet. I could hear the whispers about me.

"Thank you Libra. Close gate of the Heavenly Scales." Libra vanished with a flash of light. I look down at Gray. He seems impressed with my magic. "Go get your clothes." He does so and changes. Once he is finished he gives me my robe back. This time when I finish tying my robe I attach the whip to one side of the ribbon and my keys to the other.

"That was some spectacle of magic." The old man says to me. I smiled at the praise. He then cleared his throat. "You've gone and done it again." This time he is addressing his guild members. He pulls out a big stack of paper. "Just look at how much paper work the Magic Council has sent me this time. It is like you people live to get me in trouble. The crowd looked crestfallen. "However I say to heck with the magic council." He lit the papers a flame and threw them. Natsu jumped and caught the flames and started to munch on them. "Now listen up any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the energy that flows within us is equal to the energy that flows in the natural world. To perform magic we must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let the Magic Council scare you follow the path you believe in. Because that is what makes Fairy Tail number one." There were tons of shouts of joy. I have to admit he can sure make a speech.

After the speech everyone kind of went of to do his or her own things. "Hey Cyan how come you did not tell me you could do Celestial magic?" Lucy asked as she approached me.

"You never asked Lucy." Her reaction was priceless. It was a mix of ticked and shock.

"Well what ever. We should compare keys. I will go first. I have the Giant Crab: Cancer, the Water Bearer: Aquarius, the Golden Bull: Taurus, the Lyre: Lyra, the Southern Cross: Crux, Canis Minor: Nikora, the Clock: Horologium, and the Compass: Pyxis." She ended with a smile confident in her collection.

"Wow that is impressive. Well I have the Heavenly Scales: Libra, the Two Fish: Pisces, Canis Minor: Nikora, the Eagle: Aquila, the Hare: Lepus, the Dolphin: Delphinus, and last but not least the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus." I show her the keys on my ring.

"Oh that is so many and you have some that have not been seen in battle for a while!" She looks like she is just about to fangirl.

"Well I just got lucky. I happened to be in the right place at the right time." Before we could continue to talk Mirajane came over.

"You guys must be new. Were you looking to join the guild?"

"Yes! I would love to join!" Lucy shrieked.

Mira pulled out a paddle. "Okay where would you like your symbol, and what color?

"I would like it on my hand and pink please."

Mira applied the paddle onto Lucy's hand for a few seconds. When she lifted it off of her hand, a pink Fairy Tail symbol was left. "Congratulations you are now a member of Fairy Tail um.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Lucy."

"Well congrats Lucy." She turns to me. "And what about you mister. Are going to join too?"

"Oh I am not here to join." I tell her.

"Wait. You came with Natsu, Happy, and I and you aren't even going to join?" Lucy asked

"What I meant is that I can't." I untie my robe and start to lift my shirt off.

"Wait why are you taking off your clothes. We already have one stripper." Lucy yelled.

"I am taking my clothes off for you to see why I can't join." I pull the rest of my shirt off to show my yellow Cait Shelter symbol. "I can't join because I am already apart of a guild."

"Wait what. You are from a different guild." I turned to see Natsu and Gray looking at me.

"Yes I have been apart of Cait Shelter since I was 6."

"Then why are you here?" Asked Gray.

"Well Gray I am here to visit my family." They immediately start looking around to see who I could be related too.

"It is nice to see you again Cyan." All attention is now focused on the Master.

"Master Makarov you know him?" Mira asked.

"Well I sure hope he does. He is my grandfather after all."

" **WHAT!** " The whole guild shouted.

"Master why did you not tell us you had another grandchild."

"Well it is simple he was not around often."

"Wait does that mean you are Laxus's brother. And if Master is your grandfather why did you join Cait Shelter instead of Fairy Tail?" Asked Gray.

"Well it is a long story. Grandpa would you like to answer?"

"Sure why not. The story starts with the birth of my son. Ivan was born and it was one of the happiest moments of my life. However I did not realize that 5 minutes later another incredible would be made. My wife and I did not realize that we were having twins. In just a short time the Dreyer family welcomed Lily into life. Lily was a vivacious character. She was always filled with joy and life. She was always magically gifted. She performed her first magic spell when she found a silver Celestial key. It was the Hare: Lepus. It was from that day that she dove into the Celestial arts. She also dabbled into fortune telling magic. She became one of the best mages of Fairy Tail.

Then one day a wondering mage stopped at the guild for a night to rest. Lily became smitten with the mage. His name was Jack. Jack was also falling in love with Lily. He was a very talented water mage. He would make huge spectacles with his magic just to make her laugh or smile. However, all good things must come to an end eventually. Jack had spent enough time in Magnolia and it was time for him to move on to his next adventure. But Lily refused to part with him. She made the decision to leave Fairy Tail to be with her love.

So like all members we gave her the best fare well we could. She and Jack travelled the world and three years later I received the news that she was pregnant. She was so happy. She wanted her baby to be born surrounded by family, so for the rest of the year Lily and Jack stayed in town. Then on October 20th Cyan was born. Moments before his actual birth Lily had a vision of Cyan in the future. He was performing magic. What caught her eye was the beautiful Cyan color of his magic circles. So she decided to name her son Cyan too.

With the birth of their son came many festive gatherings to celebrate the new life. Three months after the birth the little family decided to get on the move and go back to their nomadic ways. It was another sad goodbye, but we gave them the same treatment.

It was not 6 years later that I got a transmission lacrima from Lily. It was in the moment that she told me she did not have much time and that he would be here soon and that she had only a limited time. I begged for information, but she only told me that she gave Cyan to a boy she found traveling with a little girl. She gave him all of the books on their particular magic's, Celestial and water, to use for the future. It was then that I saw my only son murder his sister in cold blood." By this point in the story everyone was gasping. Cyan was quietly fisting his hands. Gray noticed this and quietly rubbed Cyan's back for moral support and comfort. This surprised Cyan. He looked at Gray and for a moment their eyes connected. Gray every motion he could into the gaze trying to convey how much he was sorry for Cyan. Cyan nodded in acceptance.

"So after the funeral I threw my self into finding my Grandson. I finally found him in a small guild named Cait Shelter 7 years later. Despite my best efforts the bonds that Cyan had made were too strong to be dissolved. Also he was the strongest mage in the guild. It would have been detrimental to the guild to take him away. So we compromised to visit each other whenever we can." Makarov finishes his story.

"Wait you're from Cait Shelter and you practice both Celestial magic and water magic? You must be the Celestial Splash!" Lucy accused. Her comment caused an immediate reaction. Many in the guild started whispering about all of my accomplishments from saving towns to my legendary battles against Ichiya of Blue Pegasus and against Jura from Lamia Scale.

"Wow I did not know word of my achievements made it all the way to Magnolia?"

"Well how could they not my boy? You are an S class mage, and single handedly put Cait Shelter on the map." Makarov says with a smile.

I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Um yeah, well I actually have a job near here, so it was nice to see you again Gramps. I will visit again after I am done with the mission." Without another word I walk out of the guildhall.

Okay so my mission was to investigate a cave that has been emitting some dark magic in the Eastern Forest near Magnolia. I proceed to navigate the streets of Magnolia until I reach the entrance to the forest. I pass the threshold and stop. The mission does not give the directions to the cave so I will just have to find it myself. I pull two keys out. "Open gate of the Hare: Lepus and gate of the Eagle: Aquila."

Bright lights flooded my vision. When the light disappeared a hare and an eagle were in front of me. "Hello Master." They both said at the same time.

"Hello Aquila, Lepus. I have a mission to investigate a cave. However, I do not know the current location. I need you Aquila to look from the skies and you Lepus to look for it from the ground."

"Understood Cyan." Aquila takes to the skies and disappears above the treetops and Lepus runs quickly along the land. With that I took a stroll through the forest. I admired how colorful and peaceful this large tree garden was. It took a mere five minutes before Aquila and Lepus came back. "We found it Cyan. It is about 100 kilometers north. Purple flowers surround the cave. You cannot miss it."

"Thank you Aquila and Lepus. Close gate of the Eagle and Hare." With that done I traveled north. It took me 20 minutes on foot to reach the cave. Low and behold purple flowers surrounded the cave. It actually looked kind of pretty. I cautiously walk to the entrance. I need to know what is in there before I enter. " **Water Magic: Echo Location**." This spell allows me to get a clear picture of something I cannot see. I use tiny bursts of sound to bounce off the water molecules in the air.

I listened to the vibrations. There were about four people who were kneeling on the ground. However, each of them was alone. The cave was made of four smaller caves that were connected lineally. They were all inside a huge magic circle. I could not recognize the circle but I could tell that it held dark magic within it. I quickly check for any other traps, then I make my way in. I creep along a wall to stay as invisible as I can. I could the first enemy chanting these strange words. I was quite surprised when they called out "Step into the light intruder." I did so making sure to keep an eye on my surroundings. "Ah the infamous Celestial Splash. The Divine Summoner was waiting for you."

"Am I supposed to assume that this is the name of your group?"

"Yes you see a long time ago a monster destroyed a village about twenty miles from here. Only four children were left. We pledged to defeat this monster, so we learned magic to be able to defeat it. But then we had an epiphany. Why try to defeat the monster when we could control it. With this beast we could be gods. Unchallenged." He then started to

laugh evilly.

"Why tell me your whole plan?"

"Well Celestial Splash as you probably already know we are each in our own magical circle. As long as one of us is still conscious the spell will work. I know you will not beat us. Our magic is specially trained to deal with difficult opponents. Now take this **Lightning Magic: Electric Murder**." A bunch of blue lightning bolts shot out of the mage's body towards me. I jump back but then quickly have to do a handspring to create more distance because the lightning starts to follow me. I keep dodging as I prepare to release one of my spells. " **Water Magic: Water Bullets**." They condensed water shoots from my fingertips to the enemy. It was shocking when he made no move to dodge the on coming attack. When the bullets him, he just discharged a lot of electricity.

"Let me give you a science lesson water is a great conductor for electricity. My magic only gets stronger when I can charge more electricity. **Lighting Magic: Blue Thunderbolts**." His hands gathered and guided a large amount of lightening and released it as a large beam towards me. I quickly ducked to the side. He kept me running as he shot multiple lightni9ng beams at me. I am getting tired of this. I grab one of my silver keys. "Open gate of the Hare: Lepus." The bright light that usually accompanies Celestial gates blinded the enemy mage enough to bark out an order. "Lepus I need you to run around that mage clockwise as fast as you can." I got no conformation as the hare was gone in an instant. I watched as a cloud of dust started to pick up around the mage. He tried to stop Lepus by shooting individual beams at him. This however did not work, Lepus only ran faster. Lepus ran so fast he created a mini hurricane in the cave. Eventually the mage got tired of the hurricane. " **Lightning Magic: Discharge**." The mage released a large amount of magic all at one to create an electrical field. However before the field could touch Lepus I closed his gate.

I calmly walked over to the mage that fell to his knees in exhaustion. I gave him a swift uppercut. The mage was knocked unconscious. I then wrapped him in water binds. Once I was sure he would not escape, I pushed further into the next sector of the cave. In this part of the cave stood a girl about 15 years old. "So Satoshi failed to subdue you. No matter my magic is more than enough to defeat you. **Paper magic: Cranes**." From all over the room paper cranes flew at me at incredible speeds I could not dodge then all there were light cuts from paper as it glided over my skin. Eventually the onslaught stops enough for me to get my bearings together.

" **Water Magic: Buster**." Several blobs of water shoot from my magical circle.

"That won't work **Paper Magic: Shield**." A bunch of paper started to overlap to form a shield big enough to stop the blast of water. I thought that once the water hit the paper it would soak through but the paper just absorbed the excess water. "As you can see I trained my paper to deal with its weakness to fire and water. There is no way you can defeat me. **Paper Magic: Spear**." The paper that formed the shield tightly wound around another to form the spearhead and shaft. When the spear was created she threw it at me at an insane speed. I put my hands on the ground and pushed up to avoid being pierced by the paper. It was in this position that I saw my way to victory. " **Paper Magic: Slicer**." The paper began to spin around me at a fast rate. I decided to take the hit. The paper cut deep into my skin leaving several wide gashes.

I waded my time before the attack stopped. I landed on my feet and started generating magic. " **Water Magic: Icicle Tempest**." A large magical circle appeared over the both of us water started to fall.

"Haha still trying to get me with water. I already told you that it does not work on paper. **Paper Magic: Defense**." The paper assembled into a shield that was twice as thick as her paper shield. It held for about five seconds but then small tears appeared on the surface. Then more and more appeared. "What is this? No this can't be happening my paper is impervious to water attacks." She screamed as the attack broke through her defense and started to puncture her.

"Yes you're paper was impervious to water attacks, but not physical attacks. See the secret behind Icicle Tempest is that I make the water so cold that as it falls the air around it freezes it. The icicles can then pierce through your paper." The mage fell to her knees as I snapped my fingers. All of the icicles that had embedded into her skin exploded with massive concussive power. She was out before she even felt a thing. I once again tied up the enemy mage with water binds. I stagger a bit from the amount of blood loss. " **Water Magic: Water Sooth**." I poured three times as much magic into the spell to heal me of my injuries both internally and externally.

Gosh this was more fun than I thought it was going to be. I ventured into the next area. There awaiting me was an older mage around the age of 60. "Well I knew Satoshi and May would be no match for you Celestial Splash. You however will not get past me and my fire magic because I am the mighty Iran." He released a stream of fire around him, but was interrupted.

" **Water Magic: Eternal Tsunami**." Enough water to fill up three lakes rushed out of the two magical circles. The swept the fire mage up and kept slamming him into things. The name is a little misleading. The tsunami only lasts as long as I funnel magic into it. After about five minutes I released the spell. The fire mage fell from the top of the cave to the floor. He was unconscious when I checked his pulse. I bound him with water. This was disappointing.

The last cave held a man around my age. "So you made it past all the others. No mater the spell is almost complete. Now face me, Gia."

He stomped on the ground and two large rocks flew at me. I ducked to the side to avoid them, however Gia kept hurling rock after rock at me. He kept me moving. None of my water spells can really hurt him, and I doubt the whip will hurt him. I pulled out my two golden keys. "Open gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra, and gate of the Two Fish: Pisces."

Within seconds the two spirits appeared. "Libra alter his gravity. Make him feel it."

"As you wish Cyan." She swings her scales. " **Gravity Magic: X100**." Geo dropped like a rock. Excuse the pun.

"Now Pisces." The two fish obeyed the order and started to intertwine between each other at a rapid pace creating a black and white twister. Pisces then drilled into stuck Gia." When the attack hit Pisces withdrew and floated behind me.

The dust cleared to show a rock dome surrounding Gia. It crumbled into tiny rocks. "It is useless Celestial Splash. As long as I am connected to the earth I am invincible."

"Wow what is up with dark wizards and giving all of their secrets away. Libra switch it up."

Libra reversed her scales. " **Gravity Magic: Reversed x 100**." This caused Gia to start floating. Once Gia started to leave the ground he started to change. His muscles became non-existent and his magic aura became incredibly small.

"Now Pisces." The white fish rammed into Gia and the black fish swatted him back to the white fish. It became a small game of Ping-Pong before I called it quits. "Thank you Pisces and Libra, you may go home." They both disappeared with a sign of content.

Gia landed on the floor with one last thud, but he did not regain any power. "It is to late Splash the magic circles have been complete." With that he passed out. The magical circle that we have been fighting on glowed with dark purple energy. It all shot to the roof of the cave and blinded me for a few seconds. When I could see again, I was not happy. Apparently the big bad monster was just a snake demon. I hold up a single key "I beckon thee to me open gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus."

The room darkened as a purple mist emitted from the key. Out sprouted a 30-foot long snake that wrapped around me. "Yesss Massster. How may I be of ssservice?"

"Kill that snake. While I round up the bad guys." With that I picked up Gia and my way back through the caves picking up the defeated "Divine Summoner" members. When I made it to the entrance, I used a quick alert spell that requests ERA army forces. It took about twenty minutes for a platoon to show up. "Hello ERA army. This," I say pointing to the pile of knocked out mages, "is a group known as the Divine Summoner. Their goal was to summon a demonic beast in order to rule."

"Thank you um?" The captain asked.

"My name is Cyan Dreyer, and I am a S class mage of Cait Shelter." I say while pulling my shirt and robe down to show the Cait Shelter insignia.

"Thank you Cy-AAHH. I thought you said the demon was defeated!" The captain screamed. The whole platoon picked up their weapons in order to fight. I turned to see Ophiuchus behind me. The snake started to coil around me.

"Weapons down men this is one of my Celestial spirits." They all lower their weapons and calm washes over their faces. I look up in to my summons eyes "Ophiuchus that took far too long. Were you playing with your food again?"

"I can't help it massster. It isss jussst ssso fun."

"Fine. Just go back home." I say as I pat his scales.

"Ssso long massster. Sssee you sssoon." Through out the whole talk between master and summon the platoon were staring at this boy in wonder. They did not think that Celestial Wizards could be so strong or that they could summon spirits this strong. They also were very creped out by the snake. In an instant the snake was gone.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have places to be." Without another word I wondered away from the soldiers. It took me about twenty minutes to make it out of the forest and get back to Magnolia. Okay my employer was the mayor of the town. I head to the center of the town where the mayor's house is located. I give a quick knock to the door and within seconds an old man appeared in front of me. "Hi I am Cyan of Cait Shelter. I took on this mission." I pass him the piece of paper. He looks it over.

"Yes I remember now. Your guild did the paperwork, and on record the mission is yours. How did it go?"

"The mission was a success. The cave was home to a group called the Divine Summoner. They were made up of four mages Satoshi, May, Gia, and Iran. They were planning to and succeeded in raising a snake de3mon. However I took care of both of these problems. I handed them over to the ERA military if you want confirmation."

"That is not necessary young lad I believe you." He reached into his pouch and pulled out my reward. "Here is 5 million jewels. Thank you for your service."

"It was a pleasure." I pocketed the money, and with that the interaction was complete. I left the Mayor's house and headed back to Fairy Tail. I took my time getting there. When I finally arrived at the guild it was about 3:00. I entered as quietly as I could and headed straight to the old man at the bar. "Hey Grandpa. How is life?"

"Oh Cyan hello. My life is as good as it can be. How was your mission?" I started to regale my tale of the mission. It took a whole two hours as a crowd started to form to listen. They asked many questions it was quite a night.

After I told Gramps about my mission I got up and stretched. "Well Gramps it has been fun, but I really should head back to Cait Shelter. Care to walk me out?" I ask him.

"Most certainly my boy." We take the short walk to the entrance. Once we are outside I turn to him.

"Gramps it has been a blast. I promise this year we I will visit more often."

"Oh Cyan it is always nice to see you. I can't wait until you visit next time."

"Yeah till next time." I pull a key out. "Open gate of the Eagle: Aquila." Aquila popped into our world shortly after. "Hi Aquila can you expand. She nodded and expanded to the size of a magical four-wheel vehicle. I hop onto her back. "We will be heading back to Cait Shelter." She takes a few flaps to get us into the air. "Bye Grandpa!" I yell I hear a goodbye from him and then we are off. It only takes 15 minutes to travel the distance to Cait Shelter. When we arrive I immediately hop off. "Thank you Aquila you can head back."

She disappears as I enter the main building. "I am back." As soon as I say that I am glopped by a white and blue blur. "Wendy, Carla. How are you girls?"

"Cyan we missed you." Wendy said while still holding onto me.

"I agree with Wendy's sentiment."

"You girls knew I was coming back. I was only going on a mission and spending time with my Grandpa. I could never leave this guild or my partners." This put smiles on both of their faces. "Plus I got presents." Wendy quickly let go and got really excited. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the shrunk trunk. I used magic to expand it. Once it was large enough I opened it and pulled out two books. "Here this one is for you Wendy. It is a book on wind magic. I thought you could use it to increase your repertoire." I hand her the book and get a squeal in return. "And this is for you Carla. It is a book on transformation magic. I thought that this would be a nice way to increase your aerial magic or go into a more offensive mode." I hand her the book.

"We both appreciate the gifts Cyan." Wendy said.

I kneel a bit and rub both of their heads. "Well it is always good to continue training and it was no problem. Now where is master?"

"He is in the main room." I start to walk to the main room. It was basically a large hangout for us guild members. I spotted master immediately.

"Master Roubaul I am back." I say as I kneel on one knee in front of him.

"Oh Cyan how was the mission?" Master asked.

"It went great. This is the guild's share." I dropped a million of my reward into the large bowl of money that we use for emergencies.

"That is great now rise. Tell us all about your family reunion."

I rose and said, "That was great too."


End file.
